Ultimatum
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: WHAT IF...Blake died?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** So...I did a WHAT IF...for one thunder...Blake was feeling a bit left out so here's to killing Blake...that sounded bad...I love him though! he's adorable. enjoi?

* * *

_"No man chooses evil. _

_Because it is evil;_

_He only mistakes It _

_for happiness,_

_the good he seeks."_

"No!" The crimson ranger powered down as he ran to his fallen teammate, his brother. "Blake?" he skid on his knees to a stop at his brother's side, ignoring the skin that peeled under his jeans he immediately brought his palm over the gaping wound on his stomach, "Blake!" The ranger's suit powered down on its own, leaving a navy clad bleeding teen.

"Hun...t-t-" He cut himself off by harshly coughing up blood and wincing.

"Shh...B-Blake...I-I can...I can fix this, I can fix this," Hunter's hands were shaking, one still applying pressure of the gushing wound and his other at his brothers cheek, "Blake, c'mon....y-you can't leave me to..." his voice lowered to a cracking whisper as tears spilled from his face.

"I'll-" he coughed up blood again then smiled behind his crimson stained lips, "I'll s-see you l-l-later...huh?" Hunter barely caught his brother's hand coming up on his right, his own shaking hand moved to his.

"No..." he didn't want his baby brother to...to die. It wasn't supposed to be like that, he was supposed to go first. He was supposed to protect his brother, no matter what. His fingers nearly brushed against Blake's cold ones before his arm fell back to his side, limp. "No, no, no, no..." Hunter kept saying that word to himself as he cradled the lifeless body to his chest, repeating the word wasn't going to reverse what happened, it wasn't going to bring Blake back. "NO!" Yelling at the top of his lungs in a large gorge wasn't going to bring him back either but Hunter needed a release.

His chest was burning, it was rising and falling so fast, beyond his control, his heart was beating in his head and he was shaking. He looked down to the smaller form in his arms and with one last yell toward the clear blue sky, they vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Alrighty, this is chapter deux, um...cha cha cha, a bit longer than chapter une, and by a 'bit' I mean like a hundred or two words, so yeah. I particularly like the goon I have in here, inspired by the cool looking thin on HellBoyII...yeah, you'll know who i'm talking about when you get there :D. enjoi

* * *

_"No man chooses evil. _

_Because it is evil;_

_He only mistakes It _

_for happiness,_

_the good he seeks."_

"Lothor!" Once the flash of light died down Hunter and Blake were visible in the middle of the floor in front of the evil space ninja's throne.

"Well, well, the thunder rangers...it's been a while, how can I help?" Lothor positioned his elbows on the arm rests of his chair and a wore a mock smile.

"Bring him back!" Hunter's flaring eyes shot up to the enemy and he flinched.

"In case you didn't notice...I'm the bad guy"

"I don't care, you did this and I know you can fix it" He was steadying his wild breathing so he could get a level head and talk this out, he wanted Blake alive. "Please..."

"Aw...he's begging," Kapri cooed as she made a face at the thunder ninja who just remained stone faced.

"Please"

"Hm...lemme think about it," He remained silent for a second, "No-"

"Uncle..."

"What?"

"I have a great idea!" Marah smiled at Hunter then stood up from her place at the foot of the throne and whispered something into the older ninja's ear. His expression went from annoyed to enlightened.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but that...that's a good idea..." Lothor nodded with a smile., "Okay crimson ranger...I'll make you a deal. Join me and i'll bring your brother back"

"Yes" His answer wasn't even hesitated, he was prepared to give his life but if going evil was the only thing Lothor could come up with, then he'd do it. He'd do it because his baby brother was worth that and more. Though he knew this was the wrong decision he would do it, he knew Shane would never trust him again, Tori wouldn't like him any more and Dustin would just want a new thunder ranger, he had to do this, for Blake. The wind ninja's liked him more anyway.

"We have a done deal. Necrocarnate!"

"Yes.....Lothor" The voice of the approaching goon sounded like twelve people whispering at once. It was tall, he had no mouth and seven eyes, it had no nails and stiff wings, Hunter didn't even want to know where he found this guy but he was creepy.

"Bring him back from the dead please" He pointed to Blake.

"Yes....Lothor" The creature glided over to the two thunders and in the blink of an eyes, he was kneeling down in front of Hunters face, "You're brother...will live" The crimson ninja's eyes were wide, in each of the eyes he saw a flash of their past, his life with his little brother. In a glimmer Necrocarnate was gone and Marah and Kapri began clapping.

"Very cool" Kapri grinned and looked over to Marah who was just as glad as her.

"Hunter..." The navy thunder sat up and looked around then to his brother. "Hunter?" The crimson ninja's face was pale, his eyes nearly a solid blue and a tear caught in to crease of his lip. "Hunter!" Blake shook his brother's shoulders then he got to his feet ready to fight. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing..." Lothor answered.

"Then what happened" he looked over his shoulder at the still petrified ninja then back to Lothor.

"He brought you back from the dead in exchange for himself" Kapri answered, her smiled unwavering.

"You're lying! Hunter would never do that!"

"Uh, yeah he would, we just saw it" Marah defended, she was slow sometimes, but not blind.

"Enough, crimson ranger! Now!" Lothor interjected, he was eager to see if Necrocarnate was as effective as Zurgane had promised.

"Huh?" Blake was caught off guard when the thunder ranger grabbed him in a tight head lock and brought him to his knees, "Hun...ter!" He clawed at the ranger suit in attempt to get free but the arm around his neck just tightened. A small crack echoed in his ears before he was gone in a flash.

***

"Whoa!" The thunder ninja landed face first at the starting line at the track.

"Blake?" He turned around to see Dustin running up to him and he smiled, it was nice to see a friendly face, "Why are you playing in the dirt dude?" he asked as he pulled the thunder ninja to his feet, "That's my thing"

"Not now Dustin…we have a bigger problem then who's playing in the dirt"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Alrighty, this is chapter trois, not much to note buuuuut....read this chapter...then go back to chapter one and wah-lah! magic....XDD . enjoi

* * *

_"No man chooses evil. _

_Because it is evil;_

_He only mistakes It _

_for happiness,_

_the good he seeks."_

"Maybe Lothor brainwashed him again?" Tori tried, it was possible, considering the number of times the thunders have been pit against them.

"No way...He changed him..." Blake shook his head as he looked at his crossed arms, "I don't know how to explain it but it's like it's not even Hunter anymore"

"Well dude...maybe...maybe he did that whole mind erase thing, like last time" Dustin chimed from his place next to Shane.

"Sounds possible" The red ninja agreed with a small nod.

"I don't know...we just need to save him"

***

"Again?" The red ranger groaned as he got to his feet, his arms out to balance himself on the jagged rocks he was standing on.

"Shane!" The blue ninja ran over to him and once she got to his side, the two of them powered down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Where's Dustin?"

Shane shook his head, "Let's check over there" The two academy ninjas walked up a hill and once they got to the top he smiled, "There he is"

"Dustin!" They ran down the hill to their friend's side.

"Dudes...were back on that island again huh?" he asked as he rubbed either side of his head.

"I don't know..." The red ninja stuffed his hands in his sweater pockets and looked out to the waves.

"Where's Blake? I thought he'd be with you guys" Dustin looked around but he didn't spot the shorter ninja anywhere.

"He's still fighting Hunter" Shane answered as he looked at his friends, "We need to get back and help him"

***

"Hunter! You gotta....fight this!" The navy ranger dodged a crimson blast and looked around, there was nothing to take momentarily refuge behind, no rocks or trees, and he was stuck in a huge gorge, great. He didn't have much of an advantage, only skill over strength, he wondered for a second if his skill counted, considering the ninja he was fighting almost matched.

"Attack me ranger!" The crimson thunder held his blaster down at his side and pointed at him.

"Not again....you're...you're my brother..." The navy ranger shook his head, trying to steady his breathing, the two had been fighting for what felt like ages, their technique was nearly match Blake knew Hunter's next move and Hunter knew his...why were they fighting....they were brothers.

"No you're not" The crimson helmet shook and his blaster faded in sparks before he pulled his thunder staff from his back.

The navy ranger wasn't for giving up but he didn't realize the point...rangers have to stick together...where were the wind ninjas? Sure a goon that showed up with Hunter disappeared with them, that was hours ago, where were they? He could only hold off for so long. He sniffed and looked up the sky then at the crimson ranger, his brother didn't know him any more...he knew Lothor had done that much, was it life without his brother? They weren't blood related but after being together for over twelve years...they were family...they only family each other had, he loved him.

He may have been drowning, waiting for rescue, in his thoughts but he caught the staff that was flying toward him. The crimson ranger transferred his streak into the weapon and it covered the gap between them in a matter of seconds, he saw it move like it was melting chocolate, but he didn't move he didn't try...he didn't see the point.

Initially he didn't know what he was feeling till he looked down at his torso, he half expected his ranger suit to take most of the hit but he wanted this. The thunder staff vanished and he was left with a blood oozing hole, navy gloves lifted to the spot and he looked at the purple tips of his gloves, "Hun...ter..."

"Blake..." He saw the crimson ranger, through fading vision, hold his head, the navy clad ranger's brows came together in pain and he fell to the ground. "No!" The crimson ranger powered down as he ran to his fallen teammate, his brother. "Blake?"


End file.
